mayberryfandomcom-20200214-history
Opie and the Spoiled Kid
'Plot' Andy and Barney are walking through town when Mrs. Rodenbach is run down by a young boy riding a bicycle illegally on the sidewalk in front of the grocery. While tending to Mrs. Rodenbach, the boy rides by again, but Andy and Barney are unable to identify and detain him. The young boy, whose name is Arnold Winkler, rides to the Taylor house where Opie is doing chores for a weekly 25-cent allowance. Opie admires Arnold's brand new expensive bicycle, saying that Arnold must have worked hard to earn money to buy it. Arnold retorts that he didn't have to work for the bike; his parents give him anything he wants, including money allowance of 75 cents a week, without any work. Meanwhile, back at the courthouse, Opie pays his father a visit as he is pondering whether Arnold is right about not working for an allowance. He asks his father if there are rules about how a father should raise his son. Andy replies that there are no such rules, that each parent raises and rewards his or her child in the manner he or she sees best, and that it is best that Opie earn his allowance by doing chores. Back at home, Opie tells Arnold about the discussion with his father. Arnold tells Opie that throwing tantrums is the best way to get whatever he wants. Then Arnold rides off back to town and continues to defy the law about riding his bike on the sidewalk. Barney sees him and stops with a warning, but Arnold rides off again on the sidewalk in defiance. This time, Andy stops and orders Arnold off the bike and for Barney to impound it. Arnold storms off, threatening to tell his father. Opie comes to the courthouse and defiantly rehashes his point about not having to work for allowance, much to his father's chagrin. Andy replies, 'no work, no allowance', to which Opie holds his breath and begins to throw tantrums as Arnold suggested. Andy is resilient, however. Barney then enters with Arnold and his father, Simon Winkler, in tow. Mr. Winkler heatedly confronts Andy about impounding the bike and upsetting his son, to which Andy threatens to lock up Mr. Winkler in the jail if he will not take responsibility for his son's actions. Arnold, ever defiant, encourages his father to get locked up as he cares more about the bike than his father's humiliation. Mr. Winkler, suddenly confronted with the truth about his son, requests the bike to sell it. Arnold becomes even more angry, and Andy tacitly suggests Mr. Winkler continue his discussion with his son at the "woodshed" behind the courthouse. Mr. Winkler nods approval and agrees. Opie is obviously moved by what he has observed as well. The next day, Opie apologizes to his father and asks to do the chores again. Andy agrees and raises his son's allowance from 25 to 27 cents. 'Summary' Arnold Winkler makes his first appearance as a rotten little kid who tries to teach Opie how to manipulate his parents by throwing well-rehearsed tantrums. After terrorizing Mayberry, Winkler's bike is impounded and Opie learns a better lesson when he sees Winkler's ways just don't wash. 'Notes'/'Trivia' Arnold's bike is the same one Opie would get for straight A's. 'Quotes' Opie: Is Arnold gonna get spanked, Paw? Andy: Don't you think he deserves it? Opie: I don't wanna say. After all, he is one of my own kind. 'Gallery' Spoil1.jpg OpieandtheSpoilKid.jpg spoiledkid.png spoiledkid1.png Mrs Rodenbach opie and spoiled kid.png Mrs R barney and Andy Opie spoiled kid.png Category:The Andy Griffith Show Episodes Category:Season 3